


My love in the Woods

by Fanykuroi



Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Magic, Mates, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Witches, Wolves, lil bit of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: This was a gift I made for a friend, I hope you all enjoy~
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548058
Kudos: 4





	My love in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift I made for a friend, I hope you all enjoy~

**_ My Love in the Woods _ **

It was an unruly night. The rain and wind were taking everything in their path, making the forest more dangerous than it already was. Taika ran as fast as her elven legs let her, her fox-like ears twitching every now and then as she checked for sounds, making sure the animals were out of harm’s way. The forest was her home, and it was her duty as the guardian of it to take care of everyone in it and make sure they were safe, including the stupid humans that decided living in the forest unguarded was “fun.” She still couldn’t comprehend how such weak creatures could put themselves in harm’s way so easily like that; even the most fearless predator in her forest knew better than that and avoided trouble as much as possible. But humans? _Noooo_ , they _had_ to go out and look for it, whether it was with animals or with each other, she will never comprehend the why.

Shaking her head, she concentrated again on checking up the forest, the hood of her black cape shielding her from the harsh rain, thanks to her horns keeping it in place, while the ears poking out of the special ruptures allowed her to keep a clear hearing. So far, the animals on the southern part of the forest had managed to find shelter from the nasty cold storm so she was relieved on that side. It was unusual for such a nasty storm to arrive at the end leg of fall, and she worried it was just warnings of bad things to come. As a forest elf, a fairy witch, she has learnt to read the signs of nature, to always be prepared, to always stay ahead, and such unusual phenomenon always came bearing bad things. She didn’t like this one bit.

“Taika-sama!” Rin, a beautiful gray with black endings ran towards her, a look of desperation and fear in his eyes. That made her slow down to a stop.

“What’s wrong Rin?” She has sent her trusted familiars to the east and west parts of the forest to help her check on everyone in this nasty weather.

Fer and Rin were more than just wolves. As her familiars, they were stronger, a bit bigger than normal wolves, and way faster. They could also communicate with her and she could shapeshift them at will thanks to the contract in bind. She loved these two dorks yet fearless protectors of hers and she couldn’t ask for better ones, except for the fact that Rin insisted on adding japanese honorifics to her name for goddess knows what reason. It was cute so she sort of allowed it until she gets tired of it.

“Fer found a human in the deepest parts of the northern area of the forest, he can’t get him out to safety and it’s getting worse there!”

“Fucking humans I swear…” Taika swore as she pointed a long nail at Rin. Muttering in ancient Finnish, the tongue of her ancestors, she shapeshift Rin into a huge eagle, hopping on his back and commanding him to fly north, to where Fer was.

They flew high and fast, time of the essence. Taika could feel Fer’s anxiousness and anger. Apparently the human was stupid or something and Fer was getting fed up. That made Taika laugh. Fer was very hardheaded and stubborn so this human must be giving him a hard time.

When they landed, Taika turned Rin back to his wolf form and both ran towards Fer, stopping near the opening of the clearing as she could not believe what she was seeing. There, in the middle of the meadow, was a trapped bear and cub due to a fallen pine tree. The stupid human, with no concern for his safety whatsoever, was doing everything in his power to lift the tree and free the bear. Fer was growling at the human, trying to scare him away and Taika could see why. A few kilometers up, the little den the beavers made was about to break, which would mean that his meadow would flood. They needed to move fast, and Taika had no time to waste trying to figure out if the human was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. She decided on both and ran towards them. Fer heard them and whimpered at Taika.

“This stupid human doesn’t listen. He’s hellbent on saving Shia and her cub but he can’t! and that damn den only have minute’s left before this motherfucking tempest takes it away!!!” Fer growled at her, venting the frustration the human brought in him.

She chuckled at him. Fer has always had a very short temper and a very dirty mouth.

Not wasting any time she stood behind the human and, using her powers, started to lift the log. It was amusing to see the human “helping” her. When the log was out of the way, she made her presence known to him by kneeling next to Shia and patting her while healing her and stroking softly the cub’s back.

“There there, mommy’s better so off you both go. It is too dangerous for you two to be far away from your cave. Run, fast, you both don’t have that much time.” Shia nodded and took her cub in her mouth, running as fast as she could away from the clearing.

Taika turned around to lecture the human and all thoughts left her mind but one. It should be illegal to be that handsome. The human had dirty blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the stormy sky. He was at least 6’2”, or so Taika deduced, and everything in him screamed pure unadulterated male and for some weird reason that called to the most primitive side of Taika. Her fair pale skin blush a deep set of red and the only thing she could do was lower her head, ears flat back in embarrassment. Fer took one look at his master and growled at the human, while Rin snicker behind his paw at seeing how blushy Taika was. _This human is definitely something else._ Rin though amused.

Before they could do anything about it, the human simply crashed to the ground, chest heaving fast and face flushed. Scared, Taika put her hand on his forehead, only to take it away incredibly fast. He was burning up, badly. He probably caught something due to this storm.

“Fer! Rin! Shift!” She ordered right away, and both wolves grew at least double their sized, allowing Taika to ride them fast back home. Levitating the human and laying him down on Rin’s back, she straddled Fer and with a single command they rode hard and fast towards safety. Luckily her house was near and the fire was already burning hot. She dismounted easily and dragged the human inside, where she started to tend him.

{…}

Daniel had never had such a bizarre yet kind of amazing dream in a long time. The last thing he remembered was walking back to his cottage after cutting some wood, hoping to make it before the nasty storm hit. Different to the other people living on the forest, he liked to keep to himself, avoiding stupidity and recklessness, hunting only when necessary, respecting the wildlife around him and even tenting to the occasional injured animal near his house. So far, his life was simple and peaceful, just the way he likes it. He remembered he was walking back when he heard the roar of what was definitely a bear. He knew it was a tad bit reckless, but he had to help them somehow, and when he saw that the bear had a cub with her, his resolve became absolute. He couldn’t let them in that nasty storm by themselves. Even though it seemed impossible, he had to at least try. Now this is where it get’s fizzy for him, because he definitely must had been dreaming. _Maybe I hit my head or something? Who knows, maybe I am besides the bear and she is getting ready to have me for lunch, because only my imagination can come up with such a goddess._

He knew it was a figment of his imagination, but the ethereal being that appeared in his dream was anything less than beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed in a golden braid down her shoulder, the ears peeking out of the cloak make it cute somehow. She was petite, with skin as light as the winter morning and eyes as blue as the peaceful sky in a spring morning. But the blush that overcome her face when their eyes connected made something in him clicked, and he knew that he had to find her, make her his…

But, why in the world would he be having these thoughts if she was just a dream? Shaking his head and giving up before the splitting headache killed him for thinking to hard, she opened his eyes, only to not recognize where he was.

It was a cottage indeed, but it was not his house. This one was warm and cozy, filled with different plants and flowers in almost every corner but they look so in place and natural. The fireplace was lit and what was to be soup was heating on a pot near it. Where was he?

“You’re awake?” a melodic voice said to his left and he whipped his head so fast he almost whip lashed himself.

 _No._ No way. She was supposed to be only a dream…

But there she was, as real as his own self. With the difference that she didn’t had cat-like ears anymore.

“Am I dreaming?” His voice came out deep and raspy, a sign that he has been asleep for a while.

She adverted her eyes from him and looked down at her hands, but he didn’t miss the blush that overcame her cheeks.

“Uh no…You’re very much awake. You suffered from a very bad fever due to the storm three days ago. I brought you back to my cottage since it was closer to where you collapsed.”

“Oh. Well than you for taking care of me. I apologize for intruding like this on your home. I hope it wasn’t too much.” He said a little bit embarrassed, hand on the back of his head while he looked away.

He noticed two huge wolves resting by the door, recognizing the paler one immediately.

“Hey! I know you, you are the wolf I see hanging around sometimes when I go out on my daily walk.” His face softened and he leaned his hand out in Rin’s direction.

This surprised Taika, since usually people get really scared of them, but he seemed so at ease around animals…he was indeed something else.

Rin yipped and stood up, walking towards him and letting the human pet him. That surprised Taika even more. Her wolves were very protective of her, so if Rin was this at ease with this human, it means that he trusts him. That make her defenses lower down.

“What’s your name?” She dared to ask.

“Daniel. My name is Daniel. Yours?” He looked up at her and gave her a loopy grin that had her heart hammering away. _What’s wrong with me?!_

“T-Taika. M-My name is Taika…but people around the forest calls me Lady Jane.” She blushed and looked away. That had him open his eyes in surprised. He knew the lore of Lady Jane, everyone living in the forest knew. She was the protector of the forest. A deity in charge of safe keeping everything in it. For years people looked for her to either gain her favor and protection or to capture her, so do her to be revealing who she is…

“Why did you told me?” He asked, not beating around the bush. “I know who you are, and if people know who you are, you would be in immediate danger. Why did you revealed yourself to me?” He crooked his head to the side a bit in questioning.

“Blame Rin.” She pouted. The line Rin repeated on their way home stuck forever in her head.

_‘You should go easy on him…Mates are hard to come by. Be glad the goddess let you find yours before your time.’_

“Rin?” He asked.

“The _dog_ besides you.” She glared at Rin, who just pouted at the insult.

“Oh well, thanks. I will get out of your hair now. Thank you for everything.” He said and stood up to leave.

“Wait!” She said and took his hand…and that was all it took for her to confirm it.

Tingles dashed up her arms and spread all over her body, making her tremble and shiver all over in a way she never had before.

‘Wow’ she thought as she looked up at him in surprised, his surprised look staring back at her.

“Wow. What was that?” He almost whispered, afraid of breaking the atmosphere that was starting to grow.

“I…I don’t know…” She said, but her face was so flushed he was about to get worried.

“Hey, are you okay? Holy shit you’re burning up.” Without a second thought he picked her up bridal style and lay her softly on the bed. She tried to protest, to explain to him what was happening but he wasn’t having it until Fer growled.

“Hey, it’s okay, this is n-not a common f-fever..” She said almost panting. She knew what this was. It only happened to those Faes that have found their fated mate, and only their touch could help bring this…this… _heat_ down.

“But you’re burning up! How is this not a fever?” for some weird reason he was getting worried and that made her smile softly at him. The smile seemed to calm him a bit to think rationally.

“I know what I’m about to say is completely insane but, only you can help me right now.” She all but whispered.

“I’ll do anything, please, tell me how I can help?” he knelt besides her and took one of her hand on his. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard to not moan, but it was futile. He heard the sound loud and clear.

“A-are you…”

“W-we the Faes have a thing, if you may, t-that when we f-find out fated m-mate a lust like heat will overtake us until we finish the mating. I’m feeling it more than you are because you're’ human, but soon, it will affect y-you too.” Her eyes went blurry and soon she would be completely overtaken.

“We can talk about that later princess, now I need you to tell me what to do. I don’t like seeing you in pain.” He was fully worried, but what Taika said next had him fully blushing.

“We need to have sex. Now. Please, before the heat and pain become unbearable…”

“I…okay. Whatever you need.” Was all Taika needed to hear.

**_ Daniel’s POV: _ **

Apparently, it was all she needed to her before her hand went automatically to my hair, pulling my head down and bringing me closer to her. My hand went to her nape, pulling her as close as possible, molding her to me; teeth clashed together, and tongues battled in a sensual dance as old as time. Lip biting and tongues strokes were the weapons most used, and the moans and groans leaving our mouths made everything more erotic and hot, arousing us both to the point that it was almost unbearable. We grind against each other, searching for the release and relief we both craved. The fire started to erupt from within me and I then knew what she meant before. It was painful without her touch, and I just couldn’t get enough of her.

"M-More..." she moaned against my lips and I was more than happy to comply.

In what looked like minutes but were only seconds, we both ended up naked, revealing her beautiful, luscious body to me. She blushed in shyness and I smiled in her lips. Disconnecting our lips I pulled everything off of her, throwing her back to the bed and attacking her neck.

" _Ahh_..." she moaned in surprise at my sudden attack but quickly responded, wrapping her legs around me and placing her hands on my back and head.

I trailed wet kisses and love bites downward, not missing and inch of her flawless skin, only to stop at the valley of her breast to marvel in them. They were perfect, just like her, making something in me snap.

" _Aaahhh_ ~" she moaned as soon as my tongue licked one nipple until it was erected and full, only to suck it wantonly.

I did the same to the other one, loving how she trashed under me, pulling me close to her while telling me to stop and then to not stop. As soon as both nipples were as I wanted them to be, I moved downward in a tortured slow pace across her navel and belly; nipping, licking and biting here and there.

"Da- _ahhh_ -oooooo!!! Please!" her look was a dazed one, filled with lust, passion and something else I couldn’t quite put my finger in…as I've never seen before.

"Your wish is my command." I teased and, separating her legs with my knees, I decided that she wasn't teased enough.

Taking one leg up, I nipped the back of the knee and worked my way up her inner thigh, nibbling here and there, making her go crazy in sensations. As I did the same with the other leg-always avoiding the place she wanted me the most, she cursed and tried to relieve herself...

"Uh-uhh princess, I'm the one pleasuring you, can you just be patient?"

"You're way too slow and if you don’t hurry up I might explode here, so please!!!" she pleaded and I smiled. The fire was leaving a beautiful glow on her skin, making me crazy in want. Something in me was aching to break free, to let the beast dominate, but I knew it wasn’t time yet.

"Beautiful, all you had to do was ask..." I smirked and, without any preamble, I licked her from bottom to top and when I deemed her wet enough, I inserted a finger n her, and the another, slowly moving them around, getting her used to them.

" _AHHHH~ YESSS~_ " She screamed in pleasure and tightened around my fingers, signaling that her orgasm was near.

"Ahh my love, you're so ready for me..." I purred in satisfaction at her response.

To show her how please I was with that, I double my assault on my fingers, adding another while moving them faster and faster. I licked, sucked and softly nibbled on her clitoris, racing her to her orgasm.

With a passionate scream and my name in her lips, she detonated around my fingers and tongue, shaking and crying in pleasure at the feeling.

I licked her clean, loving her unique musky and spicy taste and smell, getting addicted to it...

"T-that w-was..." she panted, bathed in a thin coat of sweat, he golden hair flying in all directions on the bed, and I've never seen something so beautiful.

"Princess, that was just the appetizer. Now for the main dish..." I licked my lips lasciviously while glancing down at her.

She laughed and, finding a courage I thought I would never see, she straddled me. "I think it's my time to say thanks."

"Have at it. I'm all yours."

**_ Taika’s POV: _ **

I slowly pushed Daniel to his back, his eyebrows furrowed in a questioning look. I just smirked and, still straddling him, turned my back to face his massive erection. To wonder how all of it would fit inside me is a mystery but if the goddess made up mates, every in of him was specifically made for me and I for him. Determined to show him much he meant to me, I lowered down and, taking the tip in mouth, I sucked lightly.

"Taika, what the- _Fuck_!" Daniel was getting up once he realized what I was about to do, only to fall back as soon as I took him.

I smiled triumphantly and began to lick, nibble and suck in earnest. The curses and groaning coming out of Daniel’s mouth were my guide in to what I was doing right. His hand on my hair directed me in position and speed, tightening when he wanted me to suck harder or when he was really feeling it.

While licking and sucking away, my hand traveled to his sac, playing with his jewels tenderly, stimulating him more. I gave a lick from root to top and suck the tip like it was my own Popsicle. Hmmm, my own Daniel flavored Popsicle...

How in the hell did I became so wanton and shameless I have no idea, but I will just blame it on the mating heat and hide under the covers later.

"Shit, baby, if you don't want me to cum in your mouth, I suggest you stop now." Daniel warned, tightening the grip on my hair.

I suck harder, taking all I could of him in, all the way to the back of my throat.

"Shit! Fuck! _Princess_!!!" he screamed as he came down my throat, stilling his hip movements then riding it out.

I kept sucking and licking, knowing that if I did, his orgasm would last more, and he would be rock hard in no time. Thank fuck for all those books.

He didn’t disappoint.

I shyly turned around and lowered myself on him, slowly taking inch-by-delicious-inch inside me, revealing in the slight burn left when he stretched me to my limit. My hands were on his chest while his were on my hips, guiding me slowly down him.

" _Ahhhh_ " I moaned as soon as he was fully in me.

Giving me precious seconds to let me get used to him, Daniel slowly massaged my non-visible hip bones. I could feel him twitching inside me, letting me now how much he wanted to move. So I did, rotating my hips slightly, I got up and down slowly, setting a slow, sensual rhythm.

In and out...up and down we started, the rhythm going faster and faster until I was bouncing and properly riding on Daniel’s lap, my breast giggling and my head thrown back in passion. Daniel sat up and began kissing my neck and the back of my ear, seducing me more, making me climb higher and higher.

"Now baby, now! Come for me, come with me!" Daniel said and like a lit gasoline I explode around him, dragging him with me.

" _Fuck, Taika_!!!" he stilled and hugged me close to him, emptying all he had in me.

He threw himself back, dragging me with him so that I lay on his chest. I could feel the burning feeling slowly leave my body, the mark of a dragon in gold slowly forming on the left side of my chest, near my collarbone, indicating I belonged to him, that I was his.

I hid my face on his chest and quietly wept in happiness. My days as a lonely Fae were over. I knew I would have to teach him everything about me and such, but I would already feel he felt something for me, something deeper than the simple feelings human had. This was pure, this was strong, this was eternal.

Of all the places I thought I would find my mate; I would never think I would find my love in the woods. I guess I have a lot to thank Rin for, and Fer would get used to it.

With a smile on my face and a peaceful feeling I drifted off in the arms of the man who was mine.

_ The End _


End file.
